Chasing Fate
by goldenpiglet54
Summary: Chase gets some unexpected news that will make him question not only himself, but his whole past! First part finished...second part coming very soon!
1. Somewhat Normal

**Chasing Fate**

It's a normal day at the Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, or as normal as it can get. Chase and Cameron are working in the ER for the day, as they are short on staff. Cameron is waiting on an 18 yr. old male to come in from on campus.

Cameron yells to Chase, "18 year old male respitory distress and abdominal pain, lower right quadrant!"

"Can you tell me your name, asks Chase.

(Australian accent) Its Jay, mother of god, can I get something for the pain!

Nurse, call the OR for a possible appendectomy!

"Hang in there bud, where almost there, Chase reassures him as they enter the elevator.

While in the elevator Jay's heart rate drops and he goes into anaphylactic shock.

Oh God he's going into anaphylaxis, give him epi, Cameron yells at Chase.

Come on Jay, hang in there mate, where almost there (wheeling him into the Operating room)

Jay is finally stable and goes into the OR for an appendectomy.

Okay Jay, count back from 100 for me, Chase tells him

100, 99, and 98 he gets as far as 97 and drifts off to sleep.

(1 ½ later-after surgery)

Cameron meets Chase outside his room, and Cameron has some news to tell Chase.

How's he doing? Chase asks Cam.

Surgery went well, he's in recovery (pause) Chase, I'm giving this patient to you.

Why?

Well he spent the last 3 years or so with your father, you tell me.

Huh? Wait….what? Chase asks inquisitively (as Cameron walks down the hall)


	2. Questions

After Cameron leaves Chase is left with nothing but Jay's file and a whole lifetime of questions. Even though he's scared out of his mind, Chase cautiously enters Jay's recovery room.

"Hi there, I'm Dr. Chase, and I'll be taking care of you from now until your dismissal which should be in a couple of days."

"You're the doctor in the elevator?"

"Yup, that was me."

"Thanks mate, I thought I was going to die"

"Just doing my job (Chase says in kind of pissed tone)

"Are you an Aussie?" Jay asks

"Sure am, born and raised. What part are you from, Chase asks.

"Melbourne."

Chase starts to ask all different kinds of questions to see if what Cameron is right.

"Where are your parents?'

"My adoptive parents died when I was 13 in a car crash and I found my biological father a few years ago.

"What about your biological mother?"

"I don't know, I was never able to track her down, it was only a few years ago that I found out that she too died, shortly after I was born."

"I'm sorry mate, I know what that's like. So, what are you doing here in NJ?"

(pause, looks at Chase) "Uhm, Well I came here looking for someone. (Chase cuts him off)

"Well, everything on your post-operation looks normal I'll be back in a while to check on you."

"Robert," Jay says as he walks out the door.

(Chase turns and looks at him)

"Please don't pretend, like you have no clue as to who I am, I know you do. That's why I'm here in New Jersey…to come look for you.

(Chase's eyes just start to well up with tears, but he holds them back.)

He angrily states, "You're not my brother." And walks out the door.


	3. His Will

Chase angrily storms out of Jay's room and rushes down the corridor. He barely notices Cameron and Foreman and he rushes past them.

"Hey man where have you been! House has been looking everywhere for you, Foreman yells at Chase.

"Please not now Foreman, I can't handle this."

"Can't handle what? I've never seen you like this Chase, what's going on with you?"

"Its James isn't it?" Allison shyly inquires. "What happened?"

"How did you know he was my brother? Chase yells Cameron

"Wow, you have a brother?" Foreman questions. "Since when?"

"Cameron, answer me, how did you know?"

"Well, when I was looking at his file and when I was talking to him."

"He told you that he was my brother?"

"Yeah he had no trouble telling me that he came here looking for you and he asked me if he could talk to you. So I just gave you his file and I don't know what happened after that."

"I can't believe my whole life has been a lie, it wasn't bad enough that my father didn't tell me he was sick, no, he went above and beyond. Why didn't he tell me!"

"I don't know why, Chase I think you're over reacting a little" Cameron says trying to calm him down.

Jay hears yelling outside his room and he decides to go and investigate, totally ignoring that fact that he could rip his stitches.

Cameron notices Jay staring at Chase, while he's still ranting and raving.

"Jay, what are you doing out of your room, you could rip your stitches come on let's get you back in bed, Foreman help me."

"So your Chase's brother?" Foreman asks.

"Biologically yes, but as of right now I don't think Robert wants anything to do with me. There's nothing to do but give into it _Chase_ (looks at Chase) or whatever they call you.

"Come on lets get you a wheelchair." (Jay sits down, still talking to Chase)

Don't feel bad for me, thats the last thing I want. I just need you to understand that you're the only person I have left. I have been through way more than you ever will in your lifetime. I've buried two father's and a mother, and…..(Chase starts to walk away)

Come back here, don't turn your back to me, I'm still talking to you. (Chase stops, then starts walking again) Your just like dad, always running away from problems"

"Don't you dare bring him into this!"

"Why not, he's the only reason I'm here, if he didn't die I'd be back in Australia living my own life, that wouldn't include you!"

(walking up to Jay) "Then why don't you go back to Australia"

"Because I cant!"

"And why NOT!"

"Before he died, dad made a will and it states that you would be my legal guardian until I reach the age of 21."

(Chase stares at him in disbelief, Cameron and Foreman stand there just as shocked as Chase.)


	4. A Home

Chase stands there in absolute disbelief; he just can't seem to comprehend what he's just been told. Cameron and Foreman look at Jay then at Chase then back at Jay, still with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Wait, he what?" Chase inquires lowering the tone of voice.

"Before he died, our father made a will and in it, it says that you will be my legal guardian until my 21st birthday," Jay softly repeats.

"He did?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry this is coming as such a surprise to you, I thought when dad visited you 5 or so months ago that he would have told you, but I guess he didn't have the courage too."

"No he didn't, he never has had courage."

"Okay, we'll just leave you _mates_ alone," Foreman says. "Yeah you two have a lot of catching up to do." Cameron adds as they both leave. "Oh jay I'll be back in a couple hours to give you your meds."

"Alright."

"Do you have a lawyer?" Jay asks.

"Yeah, I'll give her a call in a bit. "Uh well I got to get back to work and you have to get back into your room, I'll see you later."

"Okay."

(Few hours later)

"Chase, where have you been" House yells at him. "I've only been paging you for the last two hours!"

"Well I'm sorry but my long lost brother showed up in the ER this morning and I find out that I'm now his legal guardian and I just got back from a meeting with my lawyer" Chase sarcastically blurts out.

"Well that's not something you hear everyday, don't you just love family reunions?"

"Yeah they're all just a bed of roses" Chase snaps back. "I'm so happy that you actually care."

"Yeah whatever just go back to work, CT and do a full blood workup on the lady in exam Rm. 2."

"God, why are you so insensitive! Can't you see that he's been through a lot in the past few hours, give him a break, Foreman shouts at House.

"Can't help it, just am. (thinking for a minute) Uh, FINE! Chase take the rest of the day, and not a minute longer, bright and early tomorrow when you're covering my clinic hours at 7am."

(Chase leaves)

Foreman looks at House. "Thank you."

Cameron is walking to Jay's room to give him his pain meds.

"Hey there how are you feeling?"

(thick accent) "I'm better physically, but mentally I'm drained."

"I can understand that, it's been a long day for you….and for Robert."

"He hates me."

"He doesn't hate you, everything just caught him off guard, give him a chance he's really a great guy, you'll see."

"I hope so."

(Chase knocks at the door, with a man following him)

"I hope I'm not interrupting."

"No, I was just giving Jay his meds, I'll go."

"No I actually need you here for a minute, Jay this is Mrs. Landown she's an attorney."

"Nice to meet you, James." (shaking his hand)

"You too."

(To Chase) "Do you want me to tell him, or should I."

"I will. Jay Mrs. Landown is here to finalize everything, all you and I have to do is cross the T's and dot the I's and you can move in with me."

(Cameron looks at Chase and smiles)

"Is this for real?"

"It sure is, Mrs. Landown says. I've handled all the legal arrangements and just sign the papers and you can start your new life. And Ms. Allison Cameron you're here as a witness so I'll need you to sign off as well."

"Sure, no problem."

Robert, Allison, and Jay sign the papers and just as quickly as it all started it was over. The harrowing ordeal had finally came to an end, and no one was more happy than Chase and Jay.

"Jay, a couple of more days of recovery then you can come home with me."

"Sounds good to me, and Robert..?"

"Yeah"

"Thanks."

"No problem, as he hugs him. Your part of the gang now" (Jay laughs)


	5. They're No Phones in Heaven

(One week has passed Jay and Chase are adjusting to their new lifestyles)

Just like his brother, Jay is also studying to be a doctor and is taking classes at the University. He gets out early from class and heads home, little did he know what surprise was waiting. He opens the door, Cameron and Chase are sitting on the couch in the middle of a make out session, the obviously don't hear him walk in. He quietly walks by them and goes to his room.

(10 minutes later)

"Jay, is that you?" Chase yells.

"I don't know, who else would it be?" Jay responds.

"How long have you been home?"

"Oh long enough, trust me" (he chuckles).

Cameron gets up off the couch and kisses Chase good-bye.

"I have clinic at 3:30, so ill talk to you later."

"I'll call you," Chase tells her as she walks out the door.

"So you and Cameron?" Jay inquires.  
"Yeah, sorry you had to witness that…I (Jay cuts him off)

"Its okay I've walked in on worse, lets just forget about it."

"Sounds good, so what can I make you for dinner?"

"Its 3 o'clock" Jay says confusedly."

"Right, uhm lunch then."

"No thanks, I already had some on campus. Look, I have a ton of Anatomy, Psych and Biology work to do, which will take me at least 2 hours if not more."

"Do you need any help?"

"Nope, I'm good (as he closes his door)

(Chase stands outside his door.)

"Jay, I'm really trying here, but I can't have a decent conversation with you, if you don't clue me in.

(Jay opens the door)

"Have you ever thought that maybe the reason why I'm upset right now has nothing to do with you?"

Well, Okay, I can't talk to you if you keep leaving me in the dark, help me out a little, Jay."

"Its my girlfriends birthday today, okay."

"Are you going to call her?"

"Yeah, kind of got a problem with that right now."

"If you're worried about the long distance charges, I'll pay for them."

"It's not the money."

"Then what is it then."

"The last I heard they're no phones in heaven."

"Hey, mate, I'm so sorry."

"Its alright, you didn't know…sorry was being a jerk." (pause)

"How did she uhm…die?"

"She had leukemia."

"That's rough man, if you want to talk, I'm here you know that."

"Yeah, I do, thanks, but I'll be fine really."

"Okay, I'll let you get back to work then." (Chase exits)

(That night)

Chase and Jay are sleeping, suddenly Chase hears Jay in his room. He gets up to go and investigate. Jay is apparently having a nightmare about his girlfriend Sarah.

Jay screams out his girlfriend's name, "SARAH!" (sweat is pouring down his face)

(Chase runs in)

"Hey, Jay are you alright?!"

Jay is breathing heavily, when he tries to get up his knees give and he passes out on the floor.


	6. Jay's Accidental Encounter

Chase catches Jay before he hits the ground. He's unconscious so Chase grabs a wet cloth and some smelling salts.

(Putting the cloth on his forehead and the smelling salts by his nose)

"Hey Jay, wake up, come on man."

(Jay abruptly wakes up)

"Whoa what is that smell?"

"Good to see you, there smelling salts." Chase says answering Jay's question. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, just a tough woozy that's all."

"A tough woozy, eh. (Chase laughs) I won't ask."

"What time is it?"

"2 am."

"Can I take you up on your lunch offer; well in this case I guess it would have to be breakfast."

(Chase smiles) "Sure what can I make you?"

"Anything, I'm starving."

"Okay, I have some pancakes in the freezer that I can heat up."

"Ha-ha, okay, sounds good."

(Chase and Jay eat breakfast, and then pass out on the couch, it's now 3 am.)

NEXT MORNING

"Morning mate, Chase says to a just waking up James."

"Hi, what time is it?"

"8:00"

"Oh crap! I've got to go I have class 8:45."

"Are you sure your feeling up to it? You had a rough night."

"I'll be fine, stop worrying."

"But I do worry, you're my responsibility"

"I know, Ill be okay, if I start not to feel well I'll call you."

"Alright."

Chase drops Jay off at class then heads to work, where House is conveniently waiting for his arrival.

"You're late"

"Good morning to you too," Chase snaps at him annoyingly.

"Question is why?"

"Sorry had a rough night."

"What, your new baby brother keep you up all night?"

"First of all he's anything but a baby and secondly he had a night terror and passed out, does that answer your question."

"Little old to be having night terrors don't you think, let me guess you forgot to chase (no pun intended) the monsters out of the closest before you tucked him in.?"

"Yeah that's it," Chase sarcastically answers. "It's none of your business any how."

"Oh Blondie blue-eyes is touchy when he doesn't enough sleep."

(Cameron also comes into work late, and she looks like crap)

"So glad you could join us Dr. Cameron, somebody wake up on the wrong side of the litter box this morning?"

"Sorry, had a rough night."

"Hmm where have I heard that before, you weren't by any chance with Chase last night?"

"What? No."

"Uh huh, sure." (Cameron and Chase just glare at House) "This is going to be a fabulous day."

The day goes on ever so slowly with House as his usual self, barking orders to his team left and right. Chase is totally exhausted, Cameron is sick and well Foreman is just good old Foreman. Lunch is Chase and Cameron's saving grace, at least for today, and Jay stops by.

"Mr. Chase," Cuddy says as he walks by her office.

"Hi, Dr. Cuddy."

"I just want to let you know that I have your paper work and you can start on Thursday, you'll be helping me with whatever it is that I need help with."

"Okay, sounds good. Is my brother on lunch hour?"

"He is you can probably get him down at the café."

"Great thanks."

(Down in the café.)

"Hey Rob, what's going on?"

"Hey, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be in class?"

"I'm done for the day, my two classes where this morning, so I just thought that I would stop by before I head to the library."

"Yeah, just don't let house see you."

"I take it work hasn't been good today?"

"He's just an ass sometimes."

"Sometimes? Jay inquires.

(Chase laughs) Okay, most of the time."

"Where's Cameron?"

"I don't know, I think she had to run a few errands."

"I see, does House know about you two?"

"God, no, and if ever found out, we'd never hear the end of it."

"Alright, well sorry this is quick but I got to head back out, I'm meeting my friend Andrea at the stacks (stacks is the library for those of you who didn't know)."

"Okay, I'll see ya later."

Jay is walking out the door when he accidentally bumps into Cameron, as she walks away he notices that she's dropped something. He picks up the small white box and reads the cover. It reads in big bold print: EPT. He thinks to himself for a minute.

He says to himself, why would Cameron want an early pregnancy test?

He stuffs it into his coat and heads to the library.


	7. You Have to Tell Him

Later that afternoon after Jay leaves the stacks he heads back to Princeton-Plainsboro. He's on a mission to give Cameron back her pregnancy test. He walks into the hospital and starts to look for her.

"Hey Dr. Cuddy have you seen Dr. Cameron?"

"Yeah she has clinic hours today, you can catch her down there."

"Thanks."

Instead of taking the elevator Jay runs up the stairs and heads into the clinic, where he almost runs Cameron over.

"Hey! Jay slow down what's your rush?"

"Oh hi, I came to talk to you and I didn't want to Chase to know that I'm here, that's why I ran up the stairs."

"Right, okay what can I help you with.?"

"Can we talk elsewhere, its kind of private."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, its actually about you."

Cameron gives him a concerned look.

"Lets go in here." Pointing to an empty exam room. "Okay what's this all about?"

"I think you dropped this." Pulling out the small white box from his jacket.

Cameron stares at the box and cautiously takes it from Jay.

"You're not going to tell Chase are you?"

"It's not really my place too, but the question is, are you going to tell him, regardless of the results?"

Cameron hesitates.

"Cam, you really should tell him, he deserves to know. You know what could happen if you don't tell him and if the results are positive, he'll be crushed."

"I know, I know, I will after I find out."

"Good, you better, because if you don't I will. Well I better get going beofore Chase notices that I'm here. I'll talk to you later, see yah."

"Bye."

Later that night Cameron goes home and prepares herself for what could be the biggest tst of her life. She carefully opens the box and takes the test. Five minutes seems like an eternity for her.

Meanwhile Jay and Chase are home just preparing dinner, barbeque chicken is on the menu.

"So how was your friend Andrea, today?"

"What? Oh she was fine, just doing some work on an anatomy project."

"Do you like this girl.?"

"I just met her, but yeah she's a really sweet girl for now where just friends, but we'll see what happens."

"Hows Cameron?" Jay asks, obviously knowing that she could possibly be pregnant, but asking anyways.

"She's good, kind of been distracted lately, and very secrective I feel like she's keeping something from me, but other than that..she's alright."

Jay's eyes dart away from his brother as soon as he mentions Cameron's unusual behavior.

"Oh, really? You know how girls can be?

"Are you okay?" Chase asks Jay curiously.

"Yeah I'm fine, why?"

"Because you're cutting your chicken with your knife upside down." Jay looks down and notices that he is indeed cutting with his knife the wrong way.

Jay quickly tries to laugh it off, "Ha-ha, wow...long day at school I guess." Chase looks as if he's buying Jays comment, but still looks suspicious. Nothing more is said about Cameron over dinner, instead that talk about school, sports and other things guys talk about."

Back at Cameron's apartment, she is waiting paitently for the results. Cameron walks into the bathroom and picks up the test, and stares down at the faint doubple pink line across the stick. A small tear rolls down her cheek, as she realizes that her life will never be the same.


	8. The Cat is Out of the Bag

The next day for Cameron seemed like an eternity, and she was dreading having to face the father of her child at work.

(At work)

" Dr. Cuddy, can I speak with you for a minute?"

"Sure, what's wrong are you okay?"

"I have some news, which may come as a shock to you."

Dr. Cuddy has a worried expression on her face.

"I'm pregant."

There was a long pause, and then Dr. Cuddy finally breaks the silence.

"I would say congratulations, but I'm not its entirely appropriate."

Cameron cracks a smile, "Thanks. I was wondering if you would be my physician throughout this pregnancy?"

"I would be more than happy too. May I ask who the father is?"

Cameron looks down, "Its Robert."

"I take it you haven't told him yet."

"No, I guess I'm just waiting for the right time."

"I hate to break it to you, but in this situation there never is a right time."

"Yeah, I know."

" Well I'll schedule an ultrasound and get back to you, and in the meantime as your physician I advise you too tell Chase, and I'll write you a prescription for some pre-natal vitamins that you can pick up later."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

(At Chase's apartment)

"Wake up Jay! You're going to be late for class."

"Alright I'm up, I'm up"

"I'm leaving in 20 minutes if you're not ready you can take a bus to class." Chase threatens

Jay gets dressed quickly grabs his books, and they head out the door.

In the car Jay turns on his phone and notices he has a new text message. Jay opens the message and it reads:

Jay, its Cameron. I took the test..its positive..I wanted to let you know

that so you could be prepared for later after I tell him. Dont let him

ever know that I told you first. Thanks for being a good friend.

"A new text from your girlfriend?" Chase asks.

Jay looks up, "What? Oh yeah, Andrea and I are going to work on our project again later, so dont wait up for me after class."

Pulling up to drop Jay off.

"Okay, call me later." Chase yells to Jay as he gets out of the car.

"Yup."

(Back at PPTH)

"Cameron, I tried to call you last night."

"Yeah, I was really tired, so I just crashed when I got home."

"You know you've been acting kinda weird latley, you seem alienated from me, is everything okay?"

"I'm fine, trying to hold back tears."

"Look, you can tell me anything, you know that."

"I do, I just dont know if I have the strength for what I about to tell you."

Chase looks worried and scared, he hugs Cameron and notices that she'strembling.

"What is it?"

Cameron looks into Chase's blue-eyes and whispers to him, "Chase, I'm pregnant."

Cameron pulls away from Chase's embrace waiting for his response.

"Your what? When did you find out? How far along are you?

Cam laughs for a minute, I found out yesterday I took a home test.

"Its going to be okay, everything will be fine, I'm not going anywhere. I love you Cameron.

That was the first time Cameron had heard Chase utter those words to her.

"I love you too. I'm glad your taking this well" Cam laughs through her tears.

"Now what are going to do?"

"We're going to have a baby, Chase replies with a smile.


	9. Jay's Decision

After a long day at work Cameron and Chase finally head home, Chase to his apartment and Cameron to hers. As Chase enters he notices a young girl leave his apartment, curious he quickens his pace to see who it is. He sees Jay walk her out and give her kiss on the cheek. Jay looks up to see his brother walking toward him.

"Evening Chase."

"Thought you could pull a fast on me, eh?"

"No, we were just working on our project together, the library closed so we had to leave, and we came back here, thats all."

"Its alright mate, I trust you."

Jay notices that Chase has a somber look to him and wonders if Cameron has told him yet, he decides to break the ice.

"So, whats new?"

Chase stops dead in his tracks and looks at Jay, his blue eyes are sullen and his expression, some what saddened.

"Are you okay, did something happen at work?"

In a hoarse tone he whispers, "She's pregnant."

"Who? Cameron? Wow, I guess that is news, uh...congratulations bro."

"Thanks."

Chase rubs his hands in his face and sits on the couch next to Jay.

"I don't know what I'm going to do."

Jay, tries to comfort Chase by saying, "It will be okay, you'll make a great father. I just hope you have a little girl."

Chase looks up. "Yeah, and why is that?" He says cracking a smile.

"Because you're doing a great job with me, and a little girl would be perfect, and I want a niece." Chase lets out a small laugh and eyes Jay.

"Well, as long as the baby's healthy, It doesn't matter to me."

"Thats the spirit, know for a brooding man is there anything I can make you for dinner?"

"Ha-ha, thanks, but no thanks, I'm beat I think I'm going to head to bed, I'll see you in the morning."

"Good-night."

"See you in the morning. Shit!"

"What?!" Chase asks curiously."

"I still have some Anatomy I have to finish, I'll be up for a while."

"Okay just dont stay up too late."

"Yeah, like that will ever not happen."

3 hours later Jay is struggling to stay awake as he works on his mountain on anatomy homework due the next day. Jay thinks to himself that he's an ass scheduling an extra class on Saturday mornings. Barely conscious Jay is determined to finish his work. He rummages through his pack and pulls out a bottle of pills and pops two in his mouth. He carefully recovers the bottle, and continues with his homework,

NEXT DAY

A sudden urge to go to the bathroom woke Cameron up the next morning, everything from the previous week had finally overwhelmed her, as she threw up in the sink. Splashing her face with cool water she looks up into the mirror and stares at her life in the reflection.

She says to herself, "This is my life, come what may."

Being a Saturday she was thrilled that she didn't have to go to work, and she could have some time to herself. She decides to go shopping at the local outlets.

She walks into the Baby Gap and who to her wonderful surprise is standing there in the checkout line with a little pink dress.


	10. How Did House Find Out?

Without hesitation Cameron walks toward the woman at the checkout counter.

"Dr. Cuddy?" She inquires. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Cameron, this certainly is a pleasant surprise, how are you?"

"I'm feeling a lot better thank you, and you?"

"Great, my sister just had a baby girl so I have to spoil her."

"How cute, what did she name her?"

"Mary Alysse, oh she is just a doll. (Pause) Have you told Robert yet?"

"Yeah, I told him yesterday."

"And...how did that go?"

"It went surprisingly well, he seems happy, so that makes me feel better."

"I'm so happy for you guys."

"Thanks."

"Well I have to get going here, but I'll see you at work on Monday, bye, and if you ever need anything, anything at all dont hesitate to call me."

"Thank you, that means a lot to me. Bye see you on Monday."

"Bye take care." Dr. Cuddy says as she's walking away.

After her somewat exciting shopping outing Cameron is exhausted and heads home, where she passes out for the rest of the afternoon.

Back at Chase's apartment Jay is just getting home from his morning class and Chase is just making some lunch.

"Hey mate, how was class?"

Jay looks absolutely beat and is in a bad mood.

"It was fine." Chase looks at Jay sideways, and he notices darkened circles under his eyes. "You look like you just lost your puppy, are you okay."

"I said I'm, I just feel like being left alone for a while.

"Alright whatever you say."

Chase just lets it go and continues with making lunch. Jay heads to his room and falls on his bed, his head is spinning and he can barely keep his eyes opened. With all his strength he opens his bag and takes two more pills, to help him stay awake. Waiting for the drugs to kick in he doses off, until he hears Chase wake him up.

"Hey, Jay you want something to eat?"

"Hi, uh yeah I guess so."

"Come on then, I made chicken sandwiches."

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

After taking his pills Jay feels totally rejuvenated, and is in a slightly better mood. When he walks into the kitchen he looks up and notices Cameron sitting next to Chase.

"When did she get here?"

"Half hour ago, you where passed out."

"Yeah, I guess I must have been to not hear you come in."

Jay takes a seat and eats half of his sandwhich, while making small talk.

"So, I guess congratulations are in order."

Cameron looks up at Jay, acknowledging his comment. "Thanks." They both knew that Cameron had first come to Jay and not Chase about her suspicions parlty by accident when Jay found her test. They also both knew what Chase would think if he ever found out.

Jay gets up from his seat, grabs his coat and heads out the door as Chase stops him.

"Where you heading in such a rush?"

"I just remembered that I'm meeting Andrea at her place for a movie."

"You've barely eaten your lunch."

"Ill grab something at her house, and besides I'm not really hungry, thanks though. Later."

"That was kind of random." Referring to Jay's speedy exit.

"Yeah, he's been acting weird the past two days, I don't get it."

"He's a teenager, we're not supposed to get it." Cameron says with a half-laugh.

"Yeah, kids." Chase belts out. Cameron smiles up at him.

MONDAY MORNING

"I'm off to work Jay!"

No answer from Jay's room. Chase decides to let him sleep in, for the time being and call and wake him up for his 10 o'clock class.

(AT PPTH)

House is conveniently waiting for Cameron's arrival. Cameron walks into work right on time and notices House out of the corner of her eye.

"Here it comes" she thought waiting for him to say something about her being to work on time, not a minute earlier or later.

"Dr. Cameron, or mommy-to-be Cameron as I shoud more appropriately call you will you step into my office."

How could he possibly know, she was absolutely dumbfounded.

"You forgot to pick your pre-natal vitamins. And why on earth would you need those, hmmm? "

"You looked through the prescription log? Whatever happened to privacy around here?"

"I dont know, good question, who knows, certainly not me."

Cameron starts to say something, but House cuts her off.

"Look I'm going to be fine with this whole pregnancy thing as long as it doesn't interfere with your ability to do your job."

Cameron gives House a look. "I'm pregnant, not brain damaged." She retorts and walks out the door, but not before grabbing her pre-natal vitamins.


	11. Chase Questions Jay

Its been 4 weeks since Cameron found out she was pregnant and since Jay started his drug abuse, which by the way is getting worse. Jay has been irritable and his grades have been doing down ever so slightly, but not enough for Chase to question his brother's actions, just yet. Work has been pins and needles for Cameron and Chase, House has been as bad as ever, teasing Cameron about her weight gain and tormenting Chase about becoming a new father.

Dr. Cuddy has an ultrasound scheduled for the afternoon and Chase and Cameron are more than happy to get out of House's sights.

"Are you ready?" Chase asks Cam with a smile.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

They enter the exam room where Dr. Cuddy is waiting for them.

"How are feeling, Cameron?"

"Good, my morning sickness is all gone, thank god, and I'm feeling more comfortable."

"Yeah, the second trimester is always the easiest, then when you reach the third its back to square one. Hop up and lets take a look."

Dr. Cuddy performs the ultrasound and Cameron and the baby both appear to be healthy.

"The only thing I want is for you to gain some more weight. Maybe Robert will join you in the weight gaining category, right?" Chase looks up with a smirk.

"Yeah, sure I can do that."

"What?" Cameron asks inquisitively.

"You gain, I'll gain weight along with you, and then we can lose it together."

Cameron laughs, "Okay, if thats what you want."

"Well then I guess Ill see you both in four weeks, and then you can decide whether or not you want to know the sex of the baby."

"Sounds good." Chase says

After the ultrasound Chase heads decides to call Jay and Camerom heads down to cover House's clinic hours.

Meanwhile Jay is at home and what do you know he's sleeping with his head down on the kitchen table. His phone rings and rings, and he doesn't pick up.

Concerned Chase decides to take a drive overto his apartment to see why he's not answering. He walks in the house and sees Jay fast asleep.

He rushes over to him "Hey Jay are okay?" He's shaking him to try and wake him up.

Again he says his name, but more loudly "JAY!" Jay suddenly pops his head up and looks at Chase.

"What you want, dont you know you're not supposed to wake a man when he's sleeping?"

"I was concerned, and you look like you've been to hell and back again."

"Thanks for noticing."

"What's up with man?"

"Its nothing, I'll be fine"

"Oh BS! I know you better than that to know that its not nothing."

Jay hoarsley states, "I failed my chem lab, alright."

"That's uncharacteristic of you, if you need help all you have to do is ask"

Jay gets up, "Look I don't need you help."

Chase is some what taken a back by his sudden onslaught of aggression.

"Jay, whats going on with you? You're a mess, pull yourself together mate."

"I'm fine, just leave me alone!" Jay storms to his room and slams the door.

Chase with a head full of steam heads back to work. While Jay is in his room he takes out the bottle and throws it against the door, cracking the lid and sending pills flying everywhere. He gathers himself and angrily picks them up, missing one right near to corner of his bed. He's so overwhelmed that he just buries his hands in his face and cries.


	12. Time

I've decided that each of the next five or so chapters is going to represent a month of time, so I'll try to make them longer, because so far I'm notorious for having short chapters. My resoning for this is I want to start posting the sequal (Which I already have written).

4 1/2 Months

Cameron is four and a half months pregnant and just starting to show. And just as he promised Chase is gaining weight along with Cameron. They have an ultrasound scheduled for the afternoon and they've decided to find out the sex of the baby.

"So are you ready? Cuddy says pointing to the exam room. "I'm going to start with your BP (blood pressure) and temperature. Okay, temp. is normal and blood pressure..."

Cuddy has a slightly concerned look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Chase asks

"Your blood pressure is high, but it might be nerves I'll take it after the sonogram."

Dr. Cuddy does the ultrasound

"So you both want to know?" They nod.

"It looks like a healthy baby girl, congratulations."

Cameron beams, "Thanks." Chase gives her a qick kiss and smiles.

"Here I'm going to take your BP again." With another concerned look.

"What's wrong?" Chase asks.

"Cameron, your blood pressure is still high...I'm going to reccomend that you take the rest of the day off and I'll come over later tonight to check it again with my portable."

"Okay, is everything else alright."

"Yeah, other than that your perfectly healthy. But just go home and rest."

"Okay, I can do that, I'll see you later, thanks."

"Take it easy when you get home" Chase tells Cameron.

And Cuddy yells after her, "And don't worry I'll take care of House."

That afternoon Chase decides to visit Cameron to see how she is feeling.

(At Cam's apartment)

"So how are you feeling?"

"I'm better, a little tired, but better." Chase takes a seat on the couch next to her.

"We have to think of some names for our little girl. What do you like?"

"Oh my gosh, I don't know, uhhm, Sarah, Emily, Hannah..there's a lot that I like. What about you?"

"Lets see Abigail (Abbey), Rachel, Chloe...and Madeline.

"Those are cute..maybe we can combine one name I like with one that you like."

"Sounds good, you can pick the first name and I'll pick the middle."

"Perfect." Cam says smiling. "But lets keep thinking we have plenty of time before she gets here."

Chase finally heads home, hoping to find Jay, but when he arrives to his apartment Jay is nowhere to be found. Chase decides to wait it out, thinking that he'll be home later, but he never shows up. Around 8pm Chase stasrts to worry, he calls and calls Jay's cell, but to no avail.

Chase falls asleep around midnight on the couch waiting go Jay to come home. Jay comes home around 3am and he's totally hammered. He comes wobbling through the door and Chase wakes up.

"Jay! Where have you been? I've been worried sick!"

"Out."

"Yeah, I got that." Chase sarcastically snaps back.

"You know, your the best brother I ever had" Jay says hugging Chase. All Chase can smell is liquor and finally realized Jay's totally sloshed.

"Are you drunk?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"You didn't drive here did you?"

"What? (totally slurring his words) No, I think Andrea drove me here, I can't remember. You know your the best brother I ever had."

"I'm the only brother you have, now lets get you to bed."

Chase gets Jay to his room, and grabs the waste basket just in case. He also sleeps outside his bedroom, just to make sure nothing bad happens.

The next morning Chase is woken up by Jay throwing up in the sink.

"Good morning Jay."

"Yeah, what's so good about it. Remind me never to drink again."

"Don't worry, I will." Chase says laughing."

"I'm glad you're finding this so funny."

"Well its a good lesson."

"Are you wicked mad at me?"

"I'm mad at the fact that you didn't call me, but about drinking not so much, I'm just glad you had the sense to have someone drive you home."

"Thanks for being cool."

"Next time, just let me know, so I dont freak out."

"I will. Do you have anything I cant take for this headache?"

" I do, but I'm not going to give you anything." Chase says in an unsympathetic tone. "Your going cold turkey on this one."

"Huh?"

"Just think of it as your punishment."

"Oh thanks." Jay says sarcastically.

"No problem."

Chase leaves for work and Jay is left home to fend for himself. Nothing really happens at work. Cameron has been ordered to take the rest of the week off to see if her blood pressure goes down and House is teasing Chase about his weight gain and Foreman is being supportive.

Jay gets over his hangover and decides (for the time being) to put his Ritalin and drinking on hold, easier said than done. Four days is all Jay lasts without his Ritalin as he starts up again. Cameron is heading into to 5th month and starting to "show."

For Jay, Chase and Cameron time, is a precious commodity and must not be meddled with. For Jay his abuse will take a turn for the worse, for Chase and Cameron it will bring something they never expect.


	13. Fate

Cameron is now 6 months pregnant and everything that she knows will suddenly will turn its back on her and life will take on a whole new meaning.

Cameron is at home not feeling well at all, she calls Chase at work.

"Hey hun can you come by, later?"

"Yeah, sure are you still not feeling well?"

"Yeah, my back has been bothering me."

"Still?"

"Yah, just come by."

"Okay, I get off in a hour, I'll see you then."

One hour can change someone's life forever, Chase, Cameron and Jay will all soon find out just how.

Meanwhile Jay is home trying to finish his school work. Unable to concentrate he takes some Ritalin and continues his work.

Chase is just about to leave when Cameron walks through the door .

"Cam, what are you doing here?"

"Chase, I don't feel well, my back is really hurting."

"Okay, lets go upstairs and have a look."

"I just want to make sure everything is alright."

They enter the elevator and Cameron's face turns pale. She then nearly topples over in pain.

"Cam! What's wrong?"

"Its the baby, something isn't right."

"Let's get you upstairs." Chase says as he's helping Cam to her feet.

They meet Dr. Cuddy as te elevator opens.

"Cameron! Chase! Oh my god. Someone get a gourney!" She yells.

Back at Chase's apartment Jay goes to get a drink of water, then collapses right near the kitchen sink.

Back at PPTH

Cameron is getting hooked up to all the monitors and Dr. Cuddy is monitoring her progress.

"Cameron, your contracting and our number one priority is to get that under control. Number two your baby's heart rate is dropping every so often, and I don't want to tell you, but if she doesn't cooperate and you don't stop contracting we'll have no other choice, but to deliver you prematurely."

"Chase, it's too soon." Cameron has a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Hey, hey, it's going to be alright, this hospital has one of the best NICU's in the country, if anything happens...Cameron? Whats wrong?"

"Im still having contractions."

"How bad are they?"

"Bad, really bad." She says clutching her stomach.

"Here, do you want me to check you?"

She nods.

Chase goes ahead and checks her. He has an extremely worried look on his face.

"Chase what is it? Chase what?!" As he runs out the room.

"Cuddy!"

"Wha..."

"Cameron's fully dialated!!"

"What! No she can't be?!"

"Well, she is, come on." They both run back into her room.

"Chase whats wrong, tell me, please." Another small tear rolls down her cheek.

Chase bracese himself. "Cam, you're fully dialated"

"What!? How can that be...oww contraction."

"You've probably been contracting all day." Dr. Cuddy answered. "Now we need to get this baby out, now! Lets go, come on Cameron, I'm going to need you to push."

"Okay, come on Cam, you can do it. Push."

"Good, good, keep going." Dr. Cuddy assures her. "10, 9,8,7,6,5,4,3...here's your baby girl."

"Chase, she's blue. Why isn't she crying?" No answer. "Chase!"

"Dr. Cuddy?"

She looks at Chase, with a terrible omnious look.

"Chase, I don't know how to tell you this but there's nothing more we can do.

He looks over at his daughter's lifeless body, wondering to himself how he's going to tell Cameron.

"Chase...Chase where's my baby?" She's crying.

Holding her hands, "There's nothing more they can do for her she's..."

"NOO!" She screams. Chase hugs her tightly.

"I know, I know it hurts, but its going to be okay, we'll get through this, I promise."

Cuddy is in the backround, also wiping tears from her face.

Meanwhile Andrea goes to visit Jay at his apartment. She finds the door ajar and notices Jay unconscious on the kitchen floor.

She screams and runs to the phone and dials 911. She then goes to his room looking for what he could have overdosed on. She finds his pill bottle on his bed and runs back out to the kitchen. He is taken into the ER at Princeton-Plainsboro, Foreman takes the call.

In the ER

"What do we have?" Foreman asks.

"18 year old male, on what appears to be a Ritalin overdose." Foreman looks down at Jay.

"Oh no, Jay what have you done."

"Start him on a mild detox med and an IV to keep fluids in him, he should pull out of this in the end."

Foreman pages Cuddy to tell her that he's just treated Jay. Dr. Cuddy then goes to Chase and tells him the news, not that he doesn't have enough on his plate already.

"Chase?"

"What?"

"Go to the ER?"

"Why?"

"Foreman just paged me, they have your brother down there."

"What happened, is he alright? Cuddy tell me."

"Its a uh...uh..drug overdose. I'm so sorry Chase, but Foreman says he's going to pull through."

"I'm going to the ER, stay with Cameron for me."

"No problem."

ER

"Foreman, where's Jay?"

"Exam room one, he's been asking for you, and asking about Cameron."

Chase looked dumbfounded "How could he possibly know?"

"Know what?" Foreman asked.

"Cameron went into premature labour about an hour ago."

"Oh man I'm sorry, how is she? the baby?"

Chase looks at Foreman "Baby didn't make it."

"You know I'm here for you right?"

"Yeah, I know, thanks."

In Jay's recovery room

Jay looks up and starts to cry when he sees Chase

"I'm sorry Robby, this isn't how I expected to end up." They hug."

"Its okay, I'm just glad you're still here. I don't know what I would do if i lost you too."

"I'm sorry about the baby, I knew how much you where looking forward to being a father."

Chase is stunned

"How do you know??"

"When I overdosed I..dunno I guess I felt that I died, then I came back to life. I know it sounds weird, but a baby angel saved me, at first I thought it was Sarah, but it was someone else. And then when you said that you didn't know what you would do if you lost me too, so I knew that something awful happened, like Cameron lost the baby."

"Yea, we did."

"I'm sorry bro."

"Yeah me too. Now we have to concentrate on getting you back on track, no more Ritalin."

"Wait, how did you know it was Ritalin?"

"I found a pill by the corner of your bed."

"Amd you never said anything?"

"No, I knew you'd come to me on your own time, but I never thought it would be this bad, so maybe I should've said something."

"Its not your fault, it was a bad choice."

"Yeah I just wish you hadn't made it in thr first place."

"You know Chase, its not your job to save me."

"No, only you can do that."

Back up in Cameron'a room Cuddy is staying with her and comforting her, but all she wants is to be alone. Shes sngry, why her she wants to know.

"Cameron, sometimes these things just happen and theres nothing anyone can do, but I promise you this wasn't your fault. I know that your time will come, and when it does you'll make a great mother."

"You promise." She half smiles.

"I promise." As she hugs her.

So I guess fate stepped in on that day, but even fate can come in unexpected ways. As you read, in taking a life that had barely begun and saving one that deserved a second chance. I guess Jay was meant to live for a reason, but its one that Cameron and Chase never expect, one that fate can't even control.


End file.
